1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium drive equipped with a slot that is provided to a drive unit body and allows an insertion and ejection of a disc-like recording medium; and a driving section that is provided substantially at a center portion in the drive unit body and rotates the disc-like recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As a recording medium drive of the type, there has been known a so-called slot-in type disc drive that automatically transfers a disc-like recording medium to a predetermined position when the disc-like recording medium is inserted to a predetermined position by a user.
Some disc drives of this type can be used for both of a 12 cm disc-like recording medium and an 8 cm disc-like recording medium.
As an example of related disc drives that can be used for two types of disc-like recording media having different diameters, there is a disc reproducing device equipped with a transport roller for inserting a disc along a disc insertion opening; and central, right and left sensors provided in the vicinity of the transport roller for judging a diameter of the disc (Patent Document 1).
According to Patent Document 1, the transport roller transfers the disc to a driving section while abutting and sliding on a flat portion of the disc. After the three types of sensors judge the diameter of the disc, the disc is positioned at a predetermined position by a positioning mechanism that has a positioning pin provided on a rear side of the device. The disc transferred to the predetermined position is transported from the driving section to a slot by reverse rotation of the transport roller and then ejected from the slot to the outside.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-H02-118955 (see pages 3 and 4 and FIGS. 1 and 2)